


Aye, Witches!

by Hedasforefinger



Category: Derry Girls (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Forgive me I'm not Irish, Gen, M/M, Magic, Multi, and also theyre irish, bc fuck rowling, but it aint hogwarts, lots of lesbians, there will be lesbians, they go to a magic school, theyre witches, very irish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedasforefinger/pseuds/Hedasforefinger
Summary: The Irish magical society has a rule, no child is to be trusted with the power of magic nor will they to be forced to hide their identity by being separated from muggle society. Most magical Irish kids aren't aware of their powers until August the first, after their fourteenth birthday.(Derry girls have been de-aged a year to fit the story here.They'll be starting the equivalent of American Grade 9, or Irish 3rd year)
Relationships: Clare Delvin/Original Female Character(s), James Maguire/Erin Quinn (eventually), Michelle Mallon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

When Erin woke up, she knew something was off.

Bright sunlight shone directly at her face, stupid, she thought, forgot to close the curtains yesterday. Turning on her side, she grunted and buried her face in her pillow. Blinking one eye open, she caught sight of Orla, draped on her back on Erin’s small couch near the window. Erin frowned, noticing the girl is snoring completely worry-free on top of what once was her clean, fresh pile of laundry she folded just yesterday. Erin does not remember Orla being present when she went to bed last night, but so far, none of that was out of the ordinary.

What was, however, was the giant-arse branch of wild cherry tree hanging through her bedroom window. Right above the sleeping girls head, delicate white and soft pink flowers gave Orla a kind of halo. A particularly loud snore broke Erin out of her daze. She blinked. And then blinked again. And after opening her eyes once more, a single white flower drifted slowly and landed in Oral’s curly hair.

“What in the bloody hell-“ She shouted, dramatic as ever

Taken completely by surprise, poor Orla shot up startled, and knocked her head against the tree loudly enough to be heard through Erin’s yelling.

“Ow” Orla whispered, cradling her throbbing scalp between her elbows.

“That’s not normal!” Erin declared, pointing at her window, which was almost completely blocked by the overgrown tree. Turning back to her cousin, she gasped, “Orla, don’t move”.

And Orla, who still hasn’t yet registered being completely awake, slowly let go of her head. Above her, the huge tree branch has split in two. One of the branches now moving independently in a way no tree should, forming a spiral around Orla.

“Oh” Orla said, raising her arms when the branch slowly made its way atop her lap.

“Orla”, Erin whispered, “You need to get out of there”

Stepping back, Erin reached the bedroom door; she was starting to feel a little claustrophobic. With every passing moment, the already limited free space in the room was shrinking considerably as the tree kept moving and growing.

Orla slowly brought her legs up, hugging her knees to her chest. “Careful!” Erin called, “I’m gonna get me dad!” She ran out of the room. Orla stood on the couch, balancing on one leg she tested trying to step on the ever-moving tree. “They’re gone!” Erin breathed heavily, clinging to the doorframe “Out of all days why would they be gone today!” she said, full panic mood activated.

“It’s all right Erin,” Orla said in her usual calm tone, “It’s just a wee tree” she stepped on a close branch and jumped to the floor, reaching the door at last.

“There’s nothing wee about that evil, abnormal, mad, freaky, moving tree!” Erin said, gesturing at it violently before pulling her cousin out of the room and slamming the door shut.

After a moment in silence, the girls walked downstairs, peeking into various rooms as they go to make sure they are safe. It seems Erin’s room was the only one of interest to the freak of nature tree.

“Good thing it’s not a school day,” Orla said, and Erin sure is glad that girl has her priorities straight. “Where’s Granda you reckon?” Orla asked, falling back on the sofa in the sitting room

“I don’t know,” Erin said, “Mam didn’t say anything about going nowhere”

“Erin!” a whisper came from outside the window, followed by quick rapid knocks on the front door and a very distinct voice panting loudly, “Erin open the door!”

Erin opened the door, letting a red-faced Clare inside.

“You okay, Clare?” Orla asked

Clare simply shook her head, gravely sitting down next to Orla

“What’s wrong?” Erin asked

“My voice!” Clare furiously whispered, pointing at her throat, “I blow stuff up with my voice!”

“What?” Erin squinted at her, “Slow down, you’re not a very clear whisperer you know”

But before Clare got the chance to explain herself better, another knock came from the door. Erin opened the door and was immediately shoved aside as Michelle and James barged into the room. “Girls! Some weird shit’s happening!” Michelle called to no one in particular.

“I woke up on the roof!” squealed James

“You did what now?” Erin asked

“The. Roof.” He repeated, “And Michelle swore it wasn’t her, so we were yelling at each other and I slipped and I fell from to roof!”

“The fucking roof!” Michelle agreed

“And I was falling and all I’m thinking is I’m going to break every bone in my body and you know good thing at least Deirdre’s a nurse maybe I won’t actually die!” James continued, “And then I open my eyes and I’m two inches from the ground and I’m floating!”

“Fucking floatin!” Michelle agreed again

“How did-“ Erin began asking, but was interrupted by the sound of a sneeze, and her mam’s wall of the good china shuttering loudly behind her

“What the fuck was that?” Michelle yelled, uncovering her ears. Four pairs of eyes turned to Clare, who was now redder than ever, “I’m sorry!” she whispered loudly, “I told you! I don’t know what’s going on!”

“All right, shut up, all of you!” Erin scolded them, pointing to Michelle and James to sit down, “Let me get this right, first Orla is being chased by trees, then James discovers his untapped talent to fly or float or fall or whatever, and now Clare blows things up instead of blowing her nose?!”

“Orla’s what?” James and Michelle turned to the nodding carefree girl

“Oh no,” Clare whispered, closing her eyes tight she tried suppressing another sneeze, almost choking herself in the process, “Achoo!” she covered her mouth. But alas, when she opened her eyes, all three windows behind her were already thoroughly smashed.

Erin grunted in frustration, why is it always her, Jesus, why? “Just sit still and don’t touch anything will ya?” she yelled

“It’s not our fault Erin,” Orla said in a pleading voice

“Yeah, we don’t know what the fuck’s going on either, ok?” Michelle argued, but Erin has heard enough. With a frown she stomped into the kitchen, mumbling to herself, she grabbed the pre-sliced loaf of bread, slammed it on the countertop, and ducked her face into the fridge to try to locate the jar of jam her mam swears they didn’t run out of. And where hell was her mam anyway?! Somehow, she was sure, this will all be blamed on her.

“Toast again, then?”

Erin frowned deeper, she really did not need any criticism right at this moment. Giving up, she took the butter dish and slammed the fridge door closed, “And what about it?” she shouted and angrily stuffed a piece of bread to the toaster.

“Spare leftovers?”

Erin rolled her eyes, and then froze. The knife in her hand held mid-air. Slowly, she rotated herself, as if built out of a block of ice, towards the window. A small greenfinch stood on the open window's sill, looking straight at her. Must be going crazy, is she? Erin thought, “I need some sleep,” she said to herself, and the little bird turned its little yellow head to the side and chirped. Except, to Erin, it sounded suspiciously like it was saying, “Toast, then?”

Erin slammed the knife back on the table. This was unacceptable.

“This is unacceptable.” She said.

But since the universe hates her, she hears the girls letting out noises of surprise. Not knowing what could possibly be coming next, Erin turned to see five envelopes shooting into her house through the broken glass windows. And as if that wasn’t strange enough, an owl came flying through right after them.

The long-eared bird elegantly caught all five of the letters and continued to circle the sitting room. Then, it flew over the open bin and dropped the letters straight to the trash. Landing on the back of one of the kitchen chairs, it cooed. Seemingly satisfied.

The kids all looked at each other, dumbfounded.

Clare looked like she had something she desperately wanted to say but was too afraid to speak. Michelle, for the first time since Erin could remember, looked at a complete loss of words. And Erin was beginning to wonder if she could ask the greenfinch what the hell just happened. Aye, completely losing it she was.

Three slow knocks on the front door announced the arrival of their saviour. Or so Erin hoped.

She grabbed Clare’s hand and singled the others to follow. Whatever or whoever that was, she was not going to deal with it alone. With the five of them huddled close together, encouraged by an impatient push from Michelle at her back, Erin opened the door.

“Hello there”

Said a man. A tall man. Dark blonde hair flowed down to his jaw, matching with the beard that covered his face nicely. His long green cape stood in complete contrast to the clothes you would expect to see on a person on a sunny August day.

“Beautiful day, isn’t it?” said the man

The owl cooed behind them, jumped and flew over their heads to land on the man’s shoulder. He smiled.

“Bet you lot have some questions I could answer”.

“Who the fuck are you?” Michelle demanded

“Eoghan O'Clery” he answered, “But that will be Professor O'Clery for you”

O'Clery took a step back, pulling a thin stick of wood from somewhere Erin hadn’t registered, he pointed the stick toward the sky and looked entirely unsurprised when a burst of purple light shot into the heavens.

Erin had a sudden urge to cross herself.

“I don’t expect you to trust me, so how about we wait until your guardians get back?” he said before pulling out a saddlebag from under his cape, “In the meantime, how would you like to be able to speak again?” he asked, handing Clare a small vile with orange liquid.

“Oh absolutely not!” Erin called, “You could be some creep for all we know!” she yelled at him

“Erin take it down a peg will ya?” her mother said, stepping around the man and into the house, Anna bubbling excited in her arms, “Happy August first to ya Mister O'Clery” she greeted

“You know the creep, Mary?” Michelle asked

“Aye, he was a third-year when I started my first”

“Your first what ma?” Erin asked

“Her first year in Draíocht she means,” Granda Joe said, walking into the house with Gerry and Sarah in toe, “Quite a mess you’ve made here girls,” he said, looking delighted.

“It’s not my fault, I swear!” Erin called

“Shame” her grandad smiled, “It’s impressive” then Joe reached in his boot and took out another wooden stick. Just as thin, but considerably shorter than O'Clery’s. with a flick of his wrist and a word Erin didn’t understand the impossible happened, broken glass gathered in the air and flew back, mending itself to make the windows whole once more. Her mams china shined, all back in place and mended, possibly in a better condition than it was before Clare destroyed it.

Erin looked at everyone else in the room, making sure they were seeing what she just hallucinated. Funnily enough, it was her dad who caught her eye, leaning against the wall looking unconcerned. Erin wanted to cry. Or wake up. Whichever one makes or sense.

Her dad smiled at her, offering a hand. “Why don’t you kids sit down, and we’ll explain everything”.

“Wizards, you say?”

“Yes, or witches, if you prefer,” O'Clery said

“Since when?” Clare asked

“Since the day you were born!” he said, “the Irish magical govern branch gets a notice whenever a magical child is born, and they are put on a special program that suppresses their magic until august first of after their fourteenth birthday.”

“How do you know when a child’s magic?” Michelle asked

“Well it’s mostly automatic for the children of magic families, though there are exceptions, and as for kids who are not” he gestured at Clare, “we usually get a call of a child’s strange behaviour that alerts us, then we add them on the list.”

“How’s that possible though? If neither of my parents is magic” Clare frowned, “maybe you lot infected me when I was wee!”

Erin knit her brows, “Could we have infected her when we were wee?”

“No,” O'Clery said, amused “You were all born with it”

“So I’ve been able to do magic as a child?” Clare asks, turning to her dad, who was looking like he was going to be sick in the corner. “Aye, we didn’t really know what to do with ya till you befriended Erin and Mary saw that right through ya”.

“Why keep it from us though?” Michelle turned to her mum

“We didn’t,” Deirdre said, “not really. You just grew up with certain things that were normal to ya and you never realised were not quite ordinary for others. You’ve never seen me hang the laundry have ya? And you still always got your clothes nice and clean. You take forever to get ready, so does your da, but we’re never late anywhere are we?”

“I don’t like relying on magic much,” Mary said, “But we never really ceased completely”

“Are you magic, mammy?” Orla turned to her mum, who was sitting at the kitchen table, fixing her hair holding a hand mirror

“No love,” Sarah said, pinning a strand of stray hair back in place, “I have other talents”.

“Right, then,” Said Erin, still trying to make sense of it all, “So we’re wizards, and we can do magic. There’s a magic school and a magic society and a magic government branch.” She took a deep breath

“I know it’s a lot to take in girls,” O'Clery said, “This is why we do august first. You lot have a month to prepare before school starts.” He stood, “and I will be seeing you there”

He smiled at them and turned to Gerry, who walked him outside.

“Hey hold on” Michelle called, jogging after him

“Can I have a word?” she asked once they were outside. O'Clery nodded and thanked Gerry. Michelle shivered slightly, the chill reminding her of the setting sun and her sleeveless tank. O'Clery looked at her, waiting.

“How do you” she paused, thinking of a better way to express what’s on her mind. “You said that there are exceptions.”

Fortunately, O'Clery knew what she was trying to say. “You didn’t feel any different today.” He stated. Michelle shook her head, “does that mean I’m like Sarah? That I don’t have” she stopped, not really wanting to say it.

“No, Michelle,” O'Clery said, “At least, not necessarily” he pulled out a small notebook from his bag, “look here, I came here today for five Derry kids, you being one” ” he showed her a list, her name was written right under Orla’s. “It might take a while to understand, but you will learn that being magic isn’t like having say, red hair. While it is a part of you, it is not something you possess or claim. It is not predictable and it is never the exact same for any two people. Your magic has been suppressed for almost fifteen years, being freed after so long, sure, for some people, it reacts violently, and uncontrollably. The fact that yours didn’t does not mean it’s not there, waiting for you to discover it.” He squeezed her shoulder slightly, and waited for her to meet his eyes, “I will see you at school, yeah?”

Michelle nodded, confused, but hopeful. O'Clery took a step back, smiled at her and lifted his forearm. The owl from before, Kerrigan, they’ve learned, landed on his arm, and with a spin and a crack, they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to see what Kerrigan looks like: https://tinyurl.com/yabrjl35  
> Please comment, let me know how you feel about this :)


	2. Chapter 2

“Right, now girls,” Said granda Joe “Once we reach Henry street you need to stick close, if you miss our entrance you would be finding yourselves wondering about for hours in a massive tourist mob probably for hours until we notice you’re gone and even start looking for ya.”

“Just-“ Gerry quickly adds, “just stay close, we move as a pack” he tried calming the alarmed faces around him “You all got your lists yeah?”

“Aye” the girls (and James) answered

“How are we getting to Dublin anyway?” Erin asked

Gerry smiled, pulling a long little box from his pocket, “girls, these, are called portkeys” he opened the box, the floc of kids huddled close around him, “They are specially and specifically made to transport ya to a certain location. Ones to Henry Street, and the other back home.”

“They’re rocks.” Clare stated, unimpressed 

“Yeah well, they’ll be impressive enough when they transport us cross country in a blink of an eye.”

Joe gave him a dirty look, “Mary love, you sure you don’t want to come with us?”

“I’ve got enough on my hands, da!” Mary yelled from the kitchen, “now you all better behave yourselves” she turned to the girls

“We always behave ourselves!” Erin protested, knowing full well that was rarely the case.

“Right,” Gerry says, “Everyone grabs someone’s shoulder”.

Erin barely registered the look her mam threw her way before a hand landed on her and the floor disappeared beneath her feet.

Ow. This is bad. This is really bad. Erin gasped for air, found the nearest wall and stumbled close to lean against it. “My stomach!” James cried somewhere to her left.

“Just give it a minute,” her dad says, and Clare flops to sit on the ground, looking miserable.

A long minute passed, and as quickly as the terrible feeling came, it left. Erin straightened, looking around her in wonder.

“Oh fuck me,” Michelle cried in joy, walking confidently out of the small ally they landed in and peeking around the corner, “We really in Dublin!” 

Erin squeezed herself between Clare and Orla, trying to get a glance around the same corner

“You girls ready?” granda Joe asks

“Hand chain!” Clare calls, grabbing Michelle and Erin’s hands

Joe smiled at her, offering Orla his elbow, they moved into the busy street. 

The street was packed, busy looking people walking, talking, and gesturing to all direction. Somehow, despite her fears, Erin did not feel like she was choking. The top of Clare’s blonde head bounced before her with every quick determined step she took to keep up with Michelle. The sun was high in the sky, buildings on her every side blocked out the wind and seemed to hug her in. If her hands weren’t squeezed by people she probably would’ve wanted to take off her jacket, spin around and soak it all in. “I think I’m a city gal now,” she says, and James frowns behind her, duking and huffing when they passed under a particularly low shops awning.

They stopped, Erin couldn’t see why. But before she could shout at her granda, she was pulled on quickly. They took a turn to the right, and then left, walking behind the stands and close to the old shops who were, surprisingly, not considerably less crowded. Then, right before an almost empty shoe shop, Joe took another turn to the right, nodding to the store’s owner in acknowledgement.

In a narrow ally, Erin would have never noticed if not pointed to, they walked in a single line. Soon, too soon, their steps echoing on the old stone floors were all Erin could hear. She looked back over her shoulder, beyond James and her Dad, far in the distance; she could barely make out people walking about the market. Strange, Erin thought, she could’ve sworn they hadn’t gotten so far.

She almost bumped into Clare when she turned to look back front; not noticing the others had stopped walking. Joe had his wooden stick pulled out in his right hand, and turned to the left wall. “Stand back”, Gerry said, and the girls leaned back and watched.

Joe put his left palm against the wall, ran his hand back and forth a little, and then smiled, seemingly finding what he was looking for. He spread his fingers and brought up the stick with his right. Faint green light spilt out of it when Joe traced a careful shape into the wall around his hand. The light stuck to the wall and Joe took a step back.

“Girls,” the brick Joe had touched was pushed back suddenly. A moment later, the ones around it reluctantly followed, and the ones surrounding those, and the ones surrounding those as well. Before she knew it, in front of them now stood a tall arch, and a small stairway that led to a street so long Erin couldn’t make the end of. “-welcome to Geni Alley.”

“Wow,” James said, “Could we-“ but whatever he had on his mind asking was forgotten when Michelle started running down the stairs, pulling a wide-eyed Orla with her. Erin didn’t need to be told twice, quickly skipping after them.

“Kids!” Gerry called once they were all gathered again, “We either move as a pack or I’m sending you back home.”

“Oh give them a break Gerry will ya you joy killer of a man,” Joe said, “leave your Gerriness back at the house”. Gerry didn’t even blink, choosing to completely ignore the other man. “Uniform, and robes first. Then wands and books. After that, you could go have a look around.”

When they entered the very-yellow shop, they squeezed their way into an empty corner. The room was fairly large, but there had to be more than twenty people moving about in it. The walls consisted of open closet racks, next to them, thick, long cloaks and coats hung in four neat rows all the way to the high ceiling. 

“Gerry Quinn may I live and breathe!” came the call from a short, chubby woman. Various coloured sewing tapes were draped over her dark yellow dress, some dragged on the floor behind her as she walked.

“Niamh Moran”, Gerry smiled, “look at you acting grown, running the business.” 

Niamh laughed, “Goodness no, I’m just helping Saoirse with the summer craze.” She turned to scan the rest of the group, “Mr McCool” she greeted, “still kicking, are you?”

“Always,” he nodded at her

“Kids, Niamh was one of my best friends back in our school days”

“I was Mary’s friend, this weirdo just decided to follow us everywhere” she laughed, “Which one’s yours, then?”

Gerry put his arm around Erin’s shoulders, “Nice to meet you” she greeted.

“Let’s get to it, then,” Niamh said, “All year one's I take it?”

She snapped her fingers and the sewing tapes rose to the air as if awakened from sleep. Clare gasped, and the tapes turned to her. Quickly, they wrapped themselves around the girl, and just when she was about to scream, they let her go. Moving to wrap themselves around James, and then around the other three girls. Once they were finished, Erin noticed Niamh was holding a small notebook. The woman snapped her fingers once more, and from somewhere behind her clothes started flying, piles shoving their ways into each child’s arms before becoming immobile.

“What are you waiting for?” Niamh asked, and snapped her fingers yet again.

A black circle of heavy blinds rose from the floor around Erin, and she found herself cut off from everyone else. Incredibly confused, and slightly terrified, Erin looked at the clothes she was holding and began changing. A simple black long cotton shirt fitted her nicely, and a fine pair of red tartan-patterned trousers.

Then the blinds disappeared, and Erin was glad she was properly dressed.

The other kids were dressed similarly to her, Michelle turning and staring at her own arse, pleased.

When she looked back at Niamh, the woman was holding five black wool capes. Erin slipped one over her shoulders and started buttoning it to place. Two rows of four silver buttons over her front, and once in place, Erin ran her hand over the soft wool that reached down to her hips. She felt like she was being hugged. 

“This is loads better than the shit the nuns have us wear,” Said Michelle, spinning in place, posing with the cape.

Niamh smiled at her, and the black drapes rose once again.

“Okay,” Joe said once they were out, “O’Dwyer’s probably packed at this hour, we’ll do books first.” And Gerry hadn’t argued, so they set their course to the bookstore.

James clutched his (and Michelle’s) bags in his left hand, pulling his new black tweed hat a bit lower, before pausing. He stopped walking; drawn to the glass window next to him. Inside, bubbling and steaming were various cauldron, bright colours of purple, orange and green fogged the air and James had the sudden urge to know what each and every one of them was.

“Looks like candy”, Orla’s dreamy voice from behind him made him jump, snapping him back to reality. “Yeah,” he said, knowing to never question her logic.

They managed to catch up with the others just when they were about to enter the bookstore. A massive five-story hall of twisting bookcases and curving half-walls had James head spinning. How easy it would be to get lost in such a place and possibly never found, he thought. 

“List,” demanded a grouchy looking man. He gathered their lists and was gone.

“I could live here,” Erin says, twirling and spinning around to take it all in.

When the man returned, two carts came rolling after him, one filled with books. “ _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger,” he read, and five copies of said book slid to the shorter, previously empty cart.

“ _Charms, Reinvented_ by Cillian Higgins

_Gaeilge and the Source of Magic_ by Cillian Higgins

_One Thousand Magical Herbs_ and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_The Celtic Animai_ by Midach O’Tinnri”

Once he was done, he turned to Joe, “Will that be all?”

The sound of a crash and a dozen books falling had them both turning to their left. “Sorry, da” Erin whispered, Clare and herself standing surrounded in a pile of once-brand new books.

“Ach” the grouchy man sighed, somehow, even grouchier.

“One piece each” Gerry said and opened the door.

“Holy mothefuckin shite” Michelle gasped on instinct.

The candy store was like nothing they have ever seen before, and that says a lot considering the day they have had.

Pillars of cotton-candy made flowers bloomed and rose all the way to the ceiling, multiple toy trains made of jelly ran on a liquorice track that held suspended in the air, around them, little birds made of chocolate, dark, milk, and white, all flew around, chippering happily.

Before Gerry could blink or say anything else, the kids were gone.

Orla approached the bright red and white candy cane spiral staircase with careful steps and awe. Has there ever been something as spectacular as edible furniture? “No” she whispers. And hugs the staircase, fighting back tears. 

“Check it out” Michelle called, turning to Clare, “They’ve got a forever-flavour gum!”

“Breakfast flavour push pop” Clare read the container in her hand, “Michelle, it contains real bacon and eggs!”

“AH!” shouted James, a couple of aisles down from them.

“It _bit_ me!” he accused. And then, “It _bit_ me!” came a joyous cry.

By the time they left the candy store, the girls were buzzing. There was only one item left on their list of shopping.

Joe gulped, and Gerry willed away an unpleasant shudder.

“Right,” Joe said. 

They were standing across from O’Dwyer’s, and Joe turned to the kids, “You lot need to be on your best behaviour on this one” he warned

“Una is the absolute best,” Gerry says, “But she’s also a completely terrifying woman.”

And Joe hadn’t contradicted him, Erin noted, turning sober.

The small bell above the door chimed when they walked in. A small room with clear empty walls, a big dark-oak closed door and a small dark green sofa greeted them. The kids sat down, slightly confused. A moment past in silence.

“Should we tell someone that we’ve arrived or-“ Joe cut James off, “Keep your mouth shut.” He said in a low tone.

A second later, the heavy door slammed open.

A small woman stood with a frown on her face and a book in her hand.

“Madam O’Dwyer,” Gerry said

The woman shot him a dirty look. Her long dark green robe reached the floor, covering her completely. Along the hem, enchanted argent vines were climbing and moving around, a line of elegant silver buttons ran up the front of the garnet that ended to the very top of her neck, matching perfectly with her silver hair, flowing loosely around her waist. A pair of silver oval glasses sat perched on her long nose, and beyond them, she had the most piercing pair of grey eyes Erin had ever seen. And Erin really did not want those eyes to focus on her.

Slowly, she turned to look at the five on her sofa. 

Even slower, she raised her hand and pointed at Clare. “This one,” she said in a raspy voice and turned to walk back to the dark room beyond the door.

Clare gasped, franticly shaking her head “No, no, I can’t go first, why do I have to go first, I can wait, I’m patient, I won’t make a fuss about being told to wait, I’m a good waiter!” she whispers desperately, clinging on to Erin, holding on for dear life.

“Well she isn’t,” Says Joe, “I wouldn’t keep her waiting, lass”.

Clare shoots up, “Right” she breathes out, and with a final squeeze to Erin’s poor arm, she takes unsteady steps and walks into the dark room and away from the others’ sight. The heavy door slams behind her.

When the door opens once again, Clare is walking out, wide-eyed and clutching a long, thin, elegantly decorated bright wooden box.

Besides her, Una is back and is scowling at James’s general direction. “You,” she says simply and turns back. James gulps and follows.

Next was Orla, then Michelle, and Erin soon found herself anxiously chowing her lip, debating with herself on whether being last was best or worst.

When Michelle finally walked out, after what felt like hours but was also over way too soon, Erin stood. She wasn’t a fecking coward, was she. She thought, No. she was going to leave this O’Dwyer lady with a bang. 

Erin walked into the dark room and her jaw dropped, boxes and boxes of wood, carton, metal and paper were all stacked together along where Erin assumes were the walls, completely covering them. Different colours, sizes and shapes and Erin didn’t know where to look first.

A bright light caught her eye, in one of the left corners of her otherwise dim room, perched on a long, delicate-looking golden stand, stood a giant crystal ball, probably the size of Erin’s head.

“What’s that?” She asked without thinking, taking a step towards the ball. Then, remembering herself, she turned back and put her hands behind her back, trying to look ready and concentrated on whatever Una wanted her to do or say. 

But for the first time since she entered the shop, those grey eyes Erin feared were trained right on her. Somehow, something in the woman’s expression seemed to shift.

“You can have a look at the crystal, if you want,” she says, and her voice is surprisingly not unkind.

Erin was about to decline the offer, but before she knew it she was already by the ball once more, drawn to it in a way she couldn’t quite explain or justify. “It’s just,” she says, and barely recognises her own voice before she clears her throat and forces herself to straighten her stance, “It’s just, it’s beautiful it is.”

When she turns to look at the elder woman again, Una is holding out a gorgeous box made of a material Erin can’t place.

She takes it and gently runs her palm on the green-purple material.

“Dragonskin.” She answers the unasked, “Open it.”

Inside, laid on a copper coloured velvet, is a straight, long, almost white wand. Its base was engraved with small circles that ran up to about a fourth of its length.

It was the most beautiful thing Erin has seen.

“Hold it,” The woman beside her says, and she gathers enough courage to shyly, gently pick it up.

Shivers and fireworks immediately start running up and down her spine, and Erin is so surprised by the suddenness of it all, she almost drops the wand.

“Unbending Beech with a dragon heartstring,” Una says, and if Erin hadn’t thought it was impossible, she would have sworn the stern woman was almost smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed that, I sure did :)  
> Niamh is pronounced Neev, if you were wondering  
> If you're a visual person, this is roughly how the school outfit's meant to look like:  
> https://imgur.com/th3zVr9
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

“I can’t believe this is our last day in Derry,” Clare says as she adjusts the huge blue pullover, letting Michelle stuff another packet of dib-dabs down her front.

“All done” Michelle declares happily and scrunches up the empty bag in her hand

“Good, let’s get moving then,” Erin says, holding tightly to the bottom of her own oversized dark red now-stuffed jumper.

They turn the corner and walk -slowly enough to be safe but not too slow to be suspicious- towards the cinema.

Erin let out a small gasp, knowing better than to bother asking her about it, Clare simply waits for the- “Oh great” Erin exhales, -that.

“Charlene Kavanaghs here” she scrunches up her nose and turns to Clare as Orla pulls James over to the ticket booth

“That shallow, considerate, self-absorbed, gorgeous, popular, and generally unpleasant human being” she scoffed “I hope we’re not sitting in the same theatre”

“Keep it up Erin,” Michelle says, unconcerned “Maybe one day she’ll let you ride her”

The scandalous gasp that rips out of Erin’s throat at that results in three lollipops falling from the back of her jumper on the floor. Clare panicky pushes her on, leaving the fallen troops where they lie.

“I don’t know, I think overall the odds of us enjoying Sleepless in Seattle are higher,” James says

“Jurassic Park” Orla argues, turning a determined look to Michelle, who in turn simply raises her hands “I really don’t give a fuck”. To Orla, that seemed like an approval and she turns to the tired boy behind the counter, “Five to Jurassic Park”. James sighs and hands over the money, choosing to live and fight another day.

  


“Chocolates” Clare whispers, passing a small packet to Orla over Michelle’s raised feet, perched on the row in front of them with a lollipop already in the mouth. “Who has the dib-dabs?” James askes no one in particular, still clutching his aching foot- the one Erin might have maybe accidentally stepped on when she made a point out of entering the row first. “Fruit pastilles?” that same Erin softly askes the pleasantly surprised Charlene Kavanagh sitting at her left.

  


  


"All right walk me through it again now," Mary said to the fidgeting girl in front of her

"Dublin. Train. School." Erin deadpanned, having gone through this over six times this morning

"Don't get cheeky with me girl! I'll ground you for the entire year, you know I will"

"Ma!"

"Again!" Mary said

Erin sighed, barely containing the urge to stomp her feet, "we get to Dublin-"

“We board the 9 o’clock to Ballina and don’t get off at the last stop” Clare completed

“Correct” Mary said

“Clare are you sure you packed enough undergarments?” her mum called from across the road, where her dad was handing off the biggest suitcase Erin has ever seen over to Gerry.

“Yes, ma!” Clare hissed, already red-faced

“Have you packed enough undergarments love?” aunt Sarah asked, softly pulling on the string to the bucket hat Orla chose to go with “I did, mammy,” Orla said

“I’ll drag you back by the ear if I have to” Deirdre’s voice announced their arrival as James and the Mallon’s rounded the corner

“A little help?” James pleads, struggling with all of Michelle’s luggage and his own one duffle bag.

“I’ll be good, ma!” Michelle says for what Erin is sure is at least the fifth time that morning.

“Watch that tune,” Deirdre says, crossing her arms

Once Gerry finished gathering all the luggage in a neat pile, he wipes out his wand and with a whisper of _Reducio_ manages to fit everything in a small side bag.

  


  


“Jaysus-“ Erin coughed out, squeezing her eyes tight

Unhappy sounds came from Orla’s general direction, as her stomach clearly was not agreeing with her. “Breathe deeply,” James said, “I think it helps when you breathe deeply”.

A moment later, when Erin was done contemplating murder and suicide, she took in the Dublin air, looking around to find the same small alley they landed in the last time.

From there to Connolly station, it was only a short 25 minutes’ walk, one that could have probably been shorter if Clare’s stupid shoelaces would just stop untying themselves.

8:49 was the time the train pulled to a stop, and Erin was torn between the urge to jump it still running to grip onto her father’s hand. Also, she desperately needed to pee.

Gerry handed out the miniature-sized luggage to the kids; instructing and warning them about losing all of their stuff before school even started. “Uniforms?” Gerry askes, and Clare opens everyone’s backpacks to make sure they didn’t misplace them, slightly panicking when she couldn’t find Orla’s trousers only to find that the girl was already wearing them. “Good,” Gerry said, “Now you each take one” he handed them sandwiches to last the ride.

Finally, at 8:58 the kids were on the train. Orla plastered her face against the window, gesturing wildly at granda Joe and bidding goodbye, waving until she couldn’t possibly see them any longer.

  


  


“Ballina!” Called the man in the funny hat as he moved through the train, “Last stop!”

Clare’s squeal of anticipation and slight terror woke Orla from her sleep. Though it wasn’t until the man reached their sitting area at the back of the car- “Last stop! Ballina!” –that Michelle grunted loudly and opened her eyes, accidentally kicking the barely awake yet Erin sitting in front of her.

It was funny; it was nerve-racking when they came to a stop. Waiting for passengers to get off the train while they stay seated. Clare recalled the instructions they received again and again- making sure they’re doing it right, and by that, she means they’re doing nothing but staying put. What if the guard comes back, sees them sitting and they get into trouble? 

But then a minute passes, passengers get off the train, and on the exact opposite side of the car, they see a couple of teenagers sitting, looking unbothered.

The train guard does come back. Enters the car, and looks left and right. Sees the kids. Then he turns on his heel and steps back to the platform.

Moments later they’re lining up to the toilets, sitting back dressed and ready.

  


It’s another hour and twenty minutes until their station comes into view.

“Artbaile!” a voice from an unknown origin calls. “All Draíocht students are to leave their luggage on the train to be collected”.

Four figures stood distanced equally on the platform when they finally gathered the courage to leave their seats. Students pouring out of the train confidently toward them had Erin feigning her own. Proudly, she walked towards the one closest to them. A tall woman wearing long grey robes, with a long matching lighter-grey dress peeking beneath it. Hood down, her light-browned curls spread around her, down her back and slightly over her face. Kind eyes locked with Erin’s and smiling, the woman silently raised her arm and pointed to the left.

“Oh”, Erin said frowning and they turned toward the last in the row.

“look at the trousers,” James said, and Michelle was about to call him out for being a weird fuck when she noticed he had a point, the groups gathering around each figure were all wearing different coloured trousers.

When they reached their red-coloured group, they noticed the man standing amidst the huddled students was Eoghan O'Clery.

“Good seeing all of you”, he said to the group of kids surrounding him, “And welcome to Artbaile. Many of you have never been, I understand. We will walk, as a group, pass the town and up the hill towards Draíocht. There, you will be separated into groups and some of the older students will guide you and give you a tour through the school.”

O'Clery paused and raised his palm slightly, stopping a brown-haired boy from interrupting, “I’ve met the most of you, visited your parents, and that was lovely. From this moment on, I’m your year’s head, and will be referred to as Professor O'Clery. Any problems you might have, questions left unanswered by the end of the day, or anything at all, my office door will always be open for you.”

O'Clery nodded to a tall blond, green-coloured trousers girl, and without a word, turned on his hill and started walking, as the girl fell behind, making sure no student stays behind.

  


Walking down the platform, Erin felt all sorts of things. Nervous, nauseous, thrilled, gutted, if she was feeling especially poetic. And she was always feeling poetic.

A big happy green and purple sign greeted them to Artbaile: a magical town, and Erin wasn’t sure if that was a bad pun or if the actual streets were magic. Oh, she thought, as O'Clery took a sharp right turn and they walked up a trail surrounding the town, without ever stepping in. a mystery for another day then.

Then, the strangest thing happened. One moment they were walking up a small, empty, honestly not too pretty limestone hill, and a second later, as Erin set her foot one in front of the other on the cobblestone, a mansion- no- _a castle_ revealed itself before her. It wasn’t too big or very tall, sans the high tower to the left and the five-story wide turrets on each- you know what scratch that- it was _huge_.

“Fuck me” came from behind her, and Erin could do nothing but nod.

  


  


James was the name of the yellow coloured trousers boy giving them the tour. And no, he didn’t think it was as hilarious as _their_ James did when the poor boy asked.

“Houses are divided by years,” he said, speaking in a rhythm matching his walk, which was way too fast. “You, first years, are red," he said, “but not a lot changes as you moving from one to another- besides the school hours and stuff, that is not something to look forward to. But you get more privileges in higher houses, so that is something to look forward to. Your dorms will stay in the east tower ‘till you all graduate, they'll just be decorated differently each year"

“Hi,” said a cheery, tall girl standing way too close to Michelle “I’m Liya”

“Hello,” Clare said politely, “I’m Clare”

“Don’t worry if you miss anything” Liya says, “my brother is a third year, so I have a bit of insiders intel” she winked and Michelle wanted to barf a little bit

“This is the orange garden,” James called from somewhere ahead- still talking a mile a minute- “I’ll let you guess why yourselves”

And when they stepped outside to the inner platform, it wasn’t very hard to guess. Thin trails of dark grey cobblestone disappeared through twists and turns in high dark green grass. Nasturtiums and Geums, in all kinds of shades grew as crowded as the grass itself. Orange poppies, red hot-pokers and high eremurus completely blocked the view of what lies ahead, all you could see is students’ heads, walking around in the orange unknown. Lined up next to the inner castle wall, bushy orange trees bared their very-early fruit.

“Madam Brigid cares for the orange gardens. If you know what’s good for you, you will be sure to stick to the trail and keep from angering her-” James says, and Erin can’t really hear the rest of it, by the time they’ve entered the castle again from the other side of the garden, Erin barely took a breath when James, _their James_ , grabbed her arm. “What-“ she turned to him. “Orla,” he said as if that explained everything. And unfortunately, it did.

“Oh bollocks” Erin cursed, and they turned back. Great, of course, she'd wander off in this maze garden. Erin sighed and stumped determinately down a trail, sending the others to do the same. “Orla!” Erin called. Long moments passed by as Erin followed down the narrow path until suddenly, the tall flowers fell behind her and she found herself standing in a nice little clearing, covered in clast, and a tall fountain with quiet flowing water. Then, she saw her cousin. Sitting in the middle of a round section of orange tulips. And above her- a… woman?

A white womanly looking thing just hovering there. Looking at her cousin. And her cousin, well she was looking right back.

“Orla?” Erin asked, uncertain. Orla turned towards her, orange lily stuck above her left ear, “Yes, Erin?” she asks. The white floating woman turns as if just noticing they weren’t alone anymore, stops, and after a moment, floats away, right through a nearby tree.

“Goodbye Madam Brigid” Orla calls, standing and walking towards Erin as if she didn’t nearly just give her a heart attack.

“I-“ Erin starts, then shakes her head “never mind, let’s just go”

  


Gathering everyone again took longer than expected, and when the Derry girls finally found their way to the castle corridor they emerged from, the sky was turning all sorts of pink.

“Hey” a voice called, and they turned to see Liya sitting on a small bench. “You disappeared from the tour, I thought I should make sure you don’t all get lost and locked out on the very first day”

“Thank you!” Clare called, rushing to the girl’s side.

  


The walk to the east tower was shorter then they feared, though very confusing and somehow included both a bridge and a short tunnel and by the end of it, Michelle almost didn’t even mind Liya talking all the way through it. Almost. Clare, on the other hand, was _delighted_ "…But it makes for pretty small houses, only bout twenty of us, which I think will be nice".

"What about parental visits? And what's the policy of non-magic parents at that?" Clare read off her mental list, checking off what's already been disclosed to her. "A lot of family members visit Artbaile during the weekends. My aunt comes every Friday, I used to come with her" Liya shrugged, "I'm not sure about muggles, but if they know of magic I don't see it being a problem?"

The questioning tune in which Liya ended her sentence did not satisfy Clare, and she silently decided to tell Erin later that they need to find a better source to get some answers

"But it’s pretty nice. The first weekend of every second month is an at-home weekend, besides that and holidays you pretty much never leave" Liya said, "the quickest way to Artbaile is from the north gate. They have a few shops and nice pubs and they're all magic, so you're allowed with your school uniform and wand and shit"

They stopped by a heavy-looking wooden door at the top of the stairs, with a little nudge though, it easily slides back and they entered a cosy too-bright-for-this-to-be-natural-light-at-this-hour-though-it-feels-like-it room. Two ancient looking round staircase stood on each side of the room, which was filled to the brim with sofas, small tables and non-matching lamps all stood on a soft looking dark red carpet. “Okay,” Liya said, “Boys to the left, girls on the right.” She pointed. "Cait and Nadia are supposed to be walking 'round somewhere too. I think I’m gonna go look for them. Nad's easy to spot, she’s the only other non-white person in our year I've seen so far, so if you see her give me a shout yah?" She clapped Clare’s shoulder and turned back to the heavy looking door, "see ya at dinner then" she called behind her.

  


"A real talker, that one" Michelle mused

"Michelle we're gonna be living here I forbid you from making enemies our first day here!" Said Clare, to which Michelle simply rolled her eyes and raised her arms up in mock defeat

"Right then," James said, "guess I'm going to go see where my dorm is". Having received no answer, James simply turned and walked up the stairs leading left

  


On top of the stairs, a short hall led to a couple of doors that stood facing each other, a fragile looking piece of paper attached to each

"Right then," Erin said and moved to the first door, moving her finger down the short list of five lines. "Oh," she frowned, "looks like we're splitting up"

Michelle pushed through to peek over her shoulder, having seen that her own name is not on the list, she turned to the second door, "right, Clare we're over here"

Orla looked between them nervously until Erin called her after her once she opened the door.

The room was larger than Erin expected. Five almost double sized beds were spread evenly, covered with thick soft looking red blankets that matched the huge wine carpet in the centre of the room. Between the beds, five waist height dressers stood with five matching dark wooded desks. Honestly, this place was fancier than her own room at home, Erin thought.

"Look, Erin" Orla called softly, pointing to a wee card that was placed on the table closest to them. Erin walked over to Orla after breaking through her daze and read, "Maeve O'Byrne"

"Must be her bed then" Orla said

Erin turned and marched to the desk across, "this one's yours" she picked up the card, passing it on to Orla. She found her own card on the bed right after. Curious, she peeked at the other two cards in the room. Next to hers, right in the middle, was Liya's card, with the one on it's right belonging to a Cait Hegarty.

"I'm glad we're sharing the same room, Erin" she heard Orla say from where she was standing in front of her dresser, opening up each of the drawers and marvelling at all of her stuff already being there, in a much better shape and more organized than they ever were when she was in charge of them.

"Me to-" Erin began saying, but was interrupted when a small grey creature dressed in a green tunic appeared out of thin air in the middle of the oval room.

"New students will be good to learn that Bryn will only be keeping things clean! By the order of headmistress, Bryn will not be tidying up after first years and fix through their drawers!" The elf declared, "first years drawers be very messy, Bryn has more important things to do!" He glared at Orla for a solid minute, having received no reaction but a blank wide-eyed stare, the elf turned to glare at Erin

"I- we- ya!" Erin choked her words out, "yes, sir!" She said, so very confused

The elf, Bryn, she assumes, only raised his pointy ears slightly and with a snap of his little finger, back to thin air he went.

"Wow", Orla whispered, taking the word straight out of Erin's mouth.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took longer than expected to post this one, but the school year somehow caught me completely underprepared.  
> If you're reading this, I hope you've enjoyed the chapter :)


End file.
